


you leave me breathless, leave me breathless

by LittleUrchin



Series: sheyles one-shots and drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kind of Domestic, M/M, i mean he's making mac and cheese, mentions of blowjobs, okay it's really domestic, sheyles - Freeform, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleUrchin/pseuds/LittleUrchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where harry thinks george had a sore throat because he was sick,</p><p>when really it was a different reason altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you leave me breathless, leave me breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Heard Union J’s acoustic version of their song Beethoven (okay, fine, I played it on repeat for about an hour) and noticed George’s voice broke (which is one of the best sounds I’ve ever heard in my whole entire life) and decided to write a Sheyles drabble about it because there is simply not enough Sheyles in the world.

“Hey, babe. I heard the new acoustic song you and the boys put up yesterday.”

George greeted his curly-haired boyfriend with a soft, chaste kiss and an affectionate nuzzle against his shoulder before returning to the pot of mac and cheese he was busy with at the stove. “Oh, yeah? D’you like it?”

“Well, yeah, but.”

“But?” George paused, looking back over at the other boy with a slightly worried crease settling on his brow.

Harry wound his long arms around George’s waist, nestling himself against the gentle curve of his boyfriend’s back as he adoringly rubbed his cheek against his soft blue T-shirt, reminding George of a kitten. “Your voice broke a bit. I got sort of worried about you. Were you sick? You know I don’t think you should be singing when you’re sick, Georgie.”

And George’s face immediately burned at the mention of his previously sore throat, mind flashing with memories of _why_ it was like that. “I-I wasn’t... _Sick_ , Haz. Th-That was because... ’Cause we... Um... Th-The night before...”

When Harry wasn’t seeming to quite _get it_ , George huffed adorably (in Harry’s opinion, anyway), turned his head to the side to look straight at Harry, and pantomimed sucking on _something_ , a vulgar gesture that involved George shoving his tongue obscenely up against the inside of his cheek and bringing his hand up to lazily pump the empty air near his mouth.

And he may have tacked on a cheeky little smile afterwards.

And without much warning at all, Harry had spun his sweet-faced (make that _red_ -faced) boyfriend all the way around to face him, still holding the brown-eyed boy securely in his arms, if not even closer and tighter, because _oh, yeah, he remembered now_.

He remembered, alright, but he suddenly wanted to re-enact the events from that night, _just to be sure_.


End file.
